Marriage with A Hint of Childishness
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram had been married for years but they don't have a child... Is this the reason why Wolfram is acting like one or is it something else? Read to find out more. Yuuram. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: Hope you'll like this one... To be truthful, this story is conceived before my other story entitled 'something so Childish' was... I wasn't able write this one first because I wrote that one first than this... This one was done weeks ago but I was too lazy to type something this long... Well, remember to Read & Review! And I almost forgot. Greta isn't here in this story... I figured writing stories without her is bit easier...

* * *

Marriage with a hint of Childishness

Yuri and Wolfram had been married for years. Unfortunately, they weren't blessed with any children. Most of their time was spent for work and/or training and some of it for each other... Sometimes things can be a bit childish but at an unexplainable way, it's normal for a young couple like them. But, compared to all their childish experiences with each other, this one takes the cake!

"Wolfram, come back here!" Yuri shouted.

Wolfram replied with a chuckle and made a turn at the hallway.

"You have to catch me first if you want to make love with me, Yuri!" Wolfram shouted back laughed.

"Wolfram, just come back here, so we can have some sleep..." Yuri was getting tired; his lack of exercise nowadays is showing...

It was in the middle of the night and Yuri wanted to sleep with Yuri. The double-black kept on refusing but somehow, the blonde was able to convince him. Just as Yuri agreed, Wolfram sprinted out of the room and instituted a game of tag.

Yuri sighed; he didn't know what happened to his spouse. It started 6 weeks ago... Wolfram began to act more childish than he usually is. The tantrums he could handle but the game...that's where he would give in because of exhaustion, but now that he thought of it, it was a good way of getting exercise...

"Wolfram, can we stop this, it's time for bed, and we have to get enough rest for tomorrow..." Yuri shouted for the other to hear him.

"You have to catch me first!" Wolfram said tirelessly and cheerfully.

Wolfram was very hyper, he did take a nap just a few hours ago and now that he's awake, he's ready to let all that stored energy out. A Wolfram could mean trouble for the entire castle... He was very eager to play more games with Yuri but there was also a side of him that wanted to rest in the loving arms of his spouse. But then again, it _is_ only a part him, it wasn't a really big part at all, the overall percentage of his mind and body was taken by the 'I-want-to-play-with-Yuri-a-little-bit-more' part of his thoughts and goal for tonight. He ran and ran; faster and faster, just a child would do if he was being chased by angry parents.

Yuri decided to take the short cut. Yuri had some time to study the castle from top to bottom; who knew it was useful in this kind of situation? The short cut was, after all, the fastest way to catch Wolfram and the fastest way to get him to go bed. He was right; Wolfram did come that way and he was ready to catch him.

Wolfram was facing his back, so he didn't see Yuri blocking his way. Once he looked in front of him, he saw Yuri; tried to stop; lost his brake and landed on Yuri.

"Are you alright, Yuri?"Wolfram asked as he faced Yuri.

"I'm fine, how about you?" The double-black asked.

Wolfram nodded and snuggled close to Yuri's chest. They stood up; helping each other out and Wolfram continued snuggling the chest of his loved one's.

"I love you very much, Yuri..."

"I love you too, Wolf...and it's time to sleep, my love, we need sleep to store energy for tomorrow's activities." Yuri said as wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist.

Wolfram looked up at him and slowly he saw Yuri leaning closer and closer to his face until their lips met for the umpteenth time that day.

When Yuri withdrew himself; Wolfram yawned. The blonde's eyes were slowly closing then opening and closing and so on. Yuri didn't hesitate to carry Wolfram back to their room. It takes a few minutes to get there but it didn't bother him.

"Good Night, Yuri..." Wolfram said groggily and let out another yawn.

"Good Night, Wolf... Sleep tight..." Yuri whispered.

Wolfram's lips curved up into a smile then completely let his husband take care of his unconscious body all the way to their room. A smile made its way onto the double-black's face. Looking at the blonde's sleeping form, he looked like a fallen angel that fell in love with a demon and entrusted himself completely to that person. He won't let that love go to waste because he'll love him as much or more than he loves him...

Once they arrived, Yuri laid Wolfram's unconscious body on the king-sized bed that they shared every single night they were together. Wolfram curled himself into a ball and snuggled close to a pillow he probably thought was his loving husband. Yuri's smile didn't fade away; he covered him up with a blanket until it reached the blonde's shoulders. He occupied the other side of the bed and brushed the other's bangs way his face before drifting off to dream land himself...

* * *

The sun has risen and the Bad Omen birds did what they would be good at. Yuri was the first to wake up; he looked at Wolfram. The blonde was still sleeping soundly. Yuri could trace his partner's breathing patterns; a soft smile appeared on his face and he pecked on the blonde's cheek.

"Yuri..." Wolfram mumbled.

"Are you awake?" Yuri asked and sat up.

"Yeah...but I'm still sleepy..." Wolfram slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his partner.

"Rest, you slept late last night," was Yuri's reply.

"But I don't want to..." Wolfram sat up as well.

Yuri held cupped Wolfram's cheeks and planted a brief on his lips.

"You can do whatever you want; it's still your decision." Yuri said sweetly.

"Don't you sweet talk me, Yuri...? I know you want something from me; tell me the truth." Wolfram crossed his arms and glared at him.

Yuri gulped; it scared him a bit. It has been a very long time ever since the last time Wolfram glared at him like this. He ignored it and smiled again. He slid his arm around Wolfram's waist and said:

"The only thing that I want is another kiss from you before I get a head start in signing the paper work."

The expression on Wolfram's face lightened and a smile formed. He wrapped his arm on Yuri's and laid his head on the double-black's shoulder.

"If I catch you flirting with some hussy, I'll kill you." The blonde whispered.

"You have to see me dead before you see me doing such." The double-black replied.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other perfectly."

"So, do I still get that kiss?" Yuri asked, hoping that he will.

Wolfram laughed and raised his head; you can see that his expression really brightened.

"Of course you do, silly boy." Wolfram poked Yuri's nose playfully and pulled him over.

Their lips met and by the looks of it; they didn't want to separate at all. Wolfram pulled back to finally brake it with a smile on his face.

"If I don't, I might see you kissing someone else." He teased.

"So, are you coming or are you going to stay." Yuri said with a smile. "Who knows, I might do just that."

"I think I'll stay here...and I trust you; I know you won't cheat on me." Wolfram snuggled Yuri's chest like a cat. "Besides, I'm still sleepy..."

"Alright then, I'll get dressed; finish the paper work and spend the rest of my time with you..." Yuri kissed the other's forehead.

"You cheater... You would cheat on me when you're free and out of my supervision, wouldn't you?" The blonde said like a child who's going to cry, any minute now.

"Why? Is something wrong with-?"

"Cheating; of course there is!" Wolfram's grip on Yuri tightened.

"No; let me finish... Is there something wrong with being sweet to you? And, I want you to know that there is no one who could replace you..." Yuri held him closer than he was before.

"Go sign your paper work..." The blonde said as he released Yuri and pushed him away; only to cover himself complete with a blanket.

Yuri knew that the blonde didn't believe even a single word that he said. He stood up. Wolfram could be disbelieving as that; not only that, his mood swings can sometimes be launched without any sign of appearance. Any time now, the blonde would change his mood and do something unexpected...

.... .... ....

"Don't leave me; I'm sorry; all I said isn't something to be mad about..." Wolfram said as he unravelled himself from the blanket and got a tight grip on Yuri's hand; teary-eyed.

"I'm not mad...nor am I irritated or upset; you don't have to worry... I'm not going to leave you; I'm just going to sign a few piles of paper work and I'll be back." Yuri half cupped the other's cheek. "And if you're really persistent, you can come to my office any time this morning."

"Really, do you really mean that? You promise I can?" Wolfram asked childlike a he gently removed Yuri's hand.

"I promise." Yuri replied. "I'll call when it's time to eat; but for the meantime, stay here."

Wolfram nodded and went back in the sheets to sleep.

Yuri dressed in his uniform and went to his office to _try_ to finish all of the paper work. As soon as he got there, he immediately started with the shortest pile there is.

* * *

A knock came from the door of Yuri's office.

"Come in." The double-black king answered as he started signing the second shortest pile he could find.

Doria, one of the maids, came in. She felt nervous; she looked at her left and her right before she said what she came there for.

"It's time to eat, your majesty." She said nervously and quickly bowed her head.

"Thank you; I'll be there after I wake Wolfram up." Yuri said as he stood up; gently placing his quill on the table.

Doria made her quick getaway. She didn't want to get caught by Wolfram; even though she knew that the lord brat was still asleep, she couldn't be too sure...

* * *

Yuri silently opened the door of their room, so that he won't wake the sleeping blonde. He entered and closed the door behind him. He went towards the bed; being conscious of his steps. He was about to remove the blanket when he heard something...something strange...

"Wolfram?" Yuri asked as he removed the blanket and found no one there.

Yuri began to worry and ran towards the bathroom. There, he found his spouse vomiting on the toilet. He figured he wasn't able to hold it till he reached the sink... he knelt beside him pat Wolfram's back, trying to help him. A few more rounds later, he finally stopped.

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Yuri asked worriedly. "Do you want to go to Gisela's office?"

Wolfram wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled reassuringly at Yuri. He leaned back and closed his eyes; the double-black became his portable bed. He thought it would never end...

"I'm fine. I just skipped dinner last night...and I'm famished." Wolfram said drowsily; like he still didn't have enough sleep.

Yuri's anxiety disappeared and a smile replaced it in its place. That was good to hear... At least nothing that serious happened to Wolfram.

"Well, I got good news for you. It's already lunch and I bet a big breakfast will satisfy that hunger of yours..." He said playfully. "And if you want, you can take a day off..."

"Thanks Yuri, but I think I can handle myself now." Wolfram said as he carefully sat up and stood up.

"Careful now, I don't want to see you fainting in the middle of hallway." Yuri teased as he assisted the blonde.

"Ha, ha, very funny..." Wolfram countered as he gratefully accepted the given help.

"Come on..." Yuri said as he wrapped his arm around Wolfram's waist.

The blonde laid his head on the other's shoulder as they exited the room.

* * *

Lunch was like the first time Wolfram acted as child. No, make that a lazy spoiled brat. He won't eat until Yuri feeds him. Despite his hunger, he won't move a finger to help himself. Yuri just sighed and didn't complain as he fed the blonde. Yuri did his best to ignore the blank stares the others gave him. It seemed that Wolfram didn't mind the attention that everyone was giving him.

Conrad smiled and continued eating. Lady admired how Yuri was spoiling her youngest and sweet they look; it made her remember how her relationship with Wolfram's father went like... Gwendal tried to ignore it, but he can't resist taking glimpses of the couple as cute and as sweet as they are, every once in a while.

A few minutes later, Yuri was able to finish feeding Wolfram. Wolfram was sleepier than he thought and dozed off in his seat. Yuri shook his head and stood up. He was about to carry Wolfram when Conrad spoke.

"Your majesty, would you mind if I take Wolfram upstairs?"

"Conrad, its Yuri and I would rather do it myself... And don't you think that he would be more comfortable if it was me who carried him?" Yuri asked.

Conrad didn't need to answer, he knew that Yuri right. It was nice to see that his godson taking special care of his youngest brother... He decided to tease him a bit...

"As you wish _your majesty_."

"Conrad!" Yuri called angrily.

Conrad chuckled and helped his godson instead.

Gwendal didn't look at the king as he left but he looked at the king's untouched food, for him, it seemed that Yuri puts Wolfram over himself. One of the maids approached to take it when Gwendal spoke...

"Bring it to his office."

He flashed one of those very rarely seen smiles. Lady Celli smiled; it had been a long time since he saw his eldest smile. It seemed that the sweetness of the couple had a huge affect on him.

* * *

"_Wolfram must've been really tired last night..."_ Yuri thought as he placed the seemingly fragile body of his spouse on the bed.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" Yuri thought out loud.

He didn't know he should or shouldn't undress him and put on his nightgown on. He started a debate in his mind. A few concepts later, he decided not to. Wolfram might be embarrassed and he might not be able to speak after seeing himself in it. After all, wolfram was getting childish by the hour; he might accuse him for having naughty thoughts on him. The consequences are far too frightening to mention, if Wolfram gets mad at him.

He stared at the sleeping blonde for a while before kissing him on the forehead. One last stare and he left.

* * *

Yuri came into his office, tired and worn out. He spotted the food laid out for him to eat; he smiled. He was grateful that someone had the slightest concern for him, aside from Wolfram. Even though he was very grateful, he only ate a little. There was just far too much work for him to do and time won't permit him. It would be better if he worked on it first. He returned the plate with only some contents of it eaten and went back to his office to at least finish what he started with.

He sat on his chair and sighed as he started with another pile.

Yuri's lessons were already over. There's nothing left for him to master. He wasn't intelligent but he became persistent. He wanted to make Wolfram proud to be husband... He got good grades and now his studies with Günter are only memories...

The only problem is... when Yuri stopped having lessons, his work load greatly increased. To put it in an equation, it would look like this:

Daily schedule minus study lessons equals more work

More work equals more paper work

That is why he wanted to get a head start on the paper work, every single day, early in the morning, to lessen the work he has to do in the afternoon. So far, he already finished 5 piles and he was working on the sixth. There were 8 gigantic piles waiting for him to sign and fill up by the end of the day. It was still early he could finish it without taking too much time, especially if he was persistent and if he concentrated very well.

* * *

Wolfram was sleeping so soundly that everyone would suspect that he won't wake up for a long time...a very long time...

30 minutes -after the narration- later, Wolfram slowly woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He groggily looked at looked at his left and his right, in search of Yuri.

"Where are you, Yuri?" he asked quietly.

He got out of bed and walked out if the room.

* * *

Yuri left his office because of forced break. He went back to his and Wolfram's room to see if the blonde was awake. His eyes completely widened when he saw the room was completely empty. He quickly closed the door and searched every room of that floor. His efforts bore no fruit; he wasn't able to find him.

He ran toward the stairs and was glad that the person he was looking was there. He ran towards Wolfram and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Wolfram, I was so worried about –"Yuri was cut-off instantly.

Yuri wasn't able to control his speed, so he tumbled down the stairway along with Wolfram. When they fell, Wolfram was on top of Yuri and the double-black was under the blonde. So, the pain was mostly on Yuri's part. They were lucky to stop their fall on the first steps of that floor, not further than that.

"Are you alright?" Yuri asked, still under Wolfram.

Wolfram slowly sat up. His head was still spinning; he bet that he was getting a head ache. Wolfram stood up as he held his head. He was able to stand up but then he fell off balance. Yuri quickly stood up and tried to help Wolfram sit up.

"Do you want me to take you over to Gisela's office?" Yuri carefully stood up as he held Wolfram's body in his arms since it can't be helped.

Yuri winced at the pain that his ankle caused. There was a possibility that he sprained his ankle due to the fall. He put n a smile to show Wolfram that he is alright.

Wolfram nodded and placed both of his hands on top of his stomach. The thought of letting one of his dangle as Yuri carried him over Gisela's office was kind of awkward. He didn't want to give people the impression that he's dead and that Yuri was bringing him over to his final resting place, a coffin.

Yuri ran as fast as he can towards Gisela's clinic, ignoring the pain that his ankle was giving him. As he struggled to get Wolfram to their friend paramedic, Wolfram bit his lower lip and began to worry; you can see it in his face. Yuri became worried as well; he had no idea why Wolfram was like this and was worrying like the world's going to end any second that time. Never in his life have he seen Wolfram this worried. What was happening? What is the cause of his spouse anxiety?

"Don't worry Wolfram; we're almost there, hang on." Yuri would say, in hopes that those words will help lessen the tension Wolfram was experiencing.

They finally arrived. He didn't take a moment's hesitation and entered the room without knocking and brought Wolfram to Gisela.

Gisela was utterly shocked. The only thought that came into her mind was that something terrible happened and she needed to something, fast. She stood up and quickly set out a bed for Wolfram to lie on for a while.

Yuri laid him on the bed, being sure that he won't get hurt. He can't believe how fragile Wolfram is. A fall wasn't that serious to make someone as weak as Wolfram is. Thoughts guilt clouded his head; he felt guilty because of what happened to Wolfram. He can't look at the worried green orbs that were staring at him. A hand clasped his; he looked at the blonde and faked a smile.

"Whatever happens, you will still love me, right, Yuri?" Wolfram's voice was weak but it was till audible.

"Of course I will, no matter happens, I promise you that for you will never end..." Yuri tightened his grip on the blonde's hand.

Wolfram's expression softened and a smile appeared. It was heart-warming and gentle... Yuri didn't know why Wolfram was saying these things... It was like the blonde was involved into something he doesn't know about...something very important...

"I'm sorry for doing this but, your majesty, I would require for you to stay outside until I say so..." Gisela said sternly.

"I understand, just make sure that Wolfram's alright." Yuri said before leaving.

Gisela made sure that Yuri left the room completely and turned to Wolfram.

"I'm going to ask you questions as I give you a full body check up." She said as she put on her stethoscope.

Wolfram nodded; there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Yuri leaned against the wall behind him and slowly sank down. He buried his face in his hands. He felt totally responsible with what happened; he thought of the things might happen if he was able to control his speed. He felt useless as well, he wasn't to do anything to help Wolfram...other than comfort him.

"Wolfram...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm sorry..." He mumbled under his breath.

"_I hope I didn't cause him that much harm..."_ He thought.

* * *

After a few minute of examination, Gisela was ready to tell Wolfram the results. She took her stethoscope off with a smile gracing her face.

Wolfram somehow changed his mood and was eager to hear the results.

"I don't want to worry Yuri, so am I alright and –"

"Don't everything is fine. I was shocked when his majesty brought you here but when I ran some test on you, it only showed how healthy you were with your last check up, last week." Gisela handed him the clip board she used to record her observations for this check up.

Wolfram sat up and silently read what it says. A mischievous smile spread across his face. He gave the clip board back to Gisela and immediately sprinted out of the room.

Gisela closed her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"That Wolfram... He should more careful...honestly."

* * *

Yuri was still leaning against the wall, hoping Wolfram wasn't seriously hurt, when the door swung open and a very energetic Wolfram came out. He looked up and saw Wolfram smiling impishly. Before he could even stand up, the blonde already started running away. He blinked twice; he remembered how weak Wolfram looked earlier and now he was full of energy and was very impish.

"Wolfram, wait for me!" Yuri called out as he tried to stand up.

When he was half way up, he remembered how much of a hindrance his sprained ankle was. Once again, he ignored it for he knew better than let Wolfram escape. Once he gained his gained his balance, he immediately ran after his spouse, hoping he could catch him.

* * *

Wolfram didn't know why he was so energetic or why he wanted to escape from Yuri.

"Wolfram, don't run so fast, you might trip!" Yuri shouted.

The blonde felt really irritated; he just wanted to get away from Yuri! He felt as if he was an irresponsible child and he didn't like it.

_"I know why I want to run away from Yuri... It's because I don't want to be babied by him. He became so overprotective and he isn't the same Yuri that I loved...I want my wimpy Yuri back!"_ Wolfram thought furiously.

Wolfram ran downstairs towards the kitchen and out the back door. Yuri followed him; completely ignoring his sprain. It was amazing how Yuri was able to catch up to Wolfram that fast. But it didn't matter to him; all that mattered was to protect Wolfram from any accident that can be prevented.

_"Wolfram, why are you running away from me?" _Yuri thought as he remembered the times Wolfram was the one who chased him.

Wolfram looked behind him and saw the double-black gaining on him. He ran faster; when he spotted a tree; he climbed it. Yuri stopped as soon as he reached the tree. The only thing Yuri could do was stare at him climb...

"Wolf, come down from there! You might get hurt!" Yuri called as he watched wolfram go to a big tree branch.

"Humph. Don't treat me like a wimp like you! I hate you for treating me like a wimp and for making the both of us fall down the stairs earlier!" Wolfram shouted and crossed his arms.

Yuri felt guilty but that didn't stop him from calling out for his spouse.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram... I'll make it up to you if you come down." Yuri called.

Wolfram just turned his back from him and snubbed. He then suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen that made him crouch down and yelp in pain.

Yuri noticed it and quickly asked him to come down. It was quickly followed by a question of concern. But Wolfram refused and lied.

"No, I won't come down and I'm not going to ask for help from a wimp!"

Their blood froze when they heard the branch cracking. Yuri looked up and stretched his arms forward as an attempt to catch Wolfram in case the branch really breaks.

"No need to worry! I'm here to catch you." Yuri said comfortingly.

Wolfram was scared, especially since this is the second time that he'll fall. Just like a child, he closed his eyes and waited until was to happen. A few minutes later, the branch finally gave up and broke. Wolfram landed on the safe arms of his spouse. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Yuri's smiling face.

"I told you that there's nothing to worry about..."Yuri said as he stared back at the innocent green eyes who were staring at him.

Wolfram immediately gesture an expression of pure happiness and quickly wrapped his arms onto Yuri's neck to kiss him. Yuri's eyes widened and slowly closed them as he accepted the kiss. Wolfram didn't make it easy to the double-black. Every time Yuri tried to pull back, he would tighten his grip on Yuri's neck to lounge himself forward. Yuri gave up the idea of resisting and responded to everything given to him. It took a long while before Wolfram decided to pull back. They panted and smiled at each other.

"Come on, I'll take you to a bench to sit on." Yuri started walking.

"You know that I can walk on my own, right?" Wolfram asked.

"I know... I just don't want to run away from me..."

"Okay, okay, I get it... I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize...besides, I don't want you to get hurt or injured." Yuri looked at Wolfram. "Especially, because you're the only person I care this much in this world and on Earth."

"_What do you mean -? Oh...," _Wolfram thought and mentally chuckled. "_I bet you're going to faint once you hear what I'm going to tell you..._"

* * *

Yuri was sitting on the bench as Wolfram comfortably laid his head on his partner's lap. Wolfram was also enjoying how Yuri would caress his hair. It was peaceful and serene; it was truly a perfect time to go outside. They remained silent for quite some time now...but Yuri couldn't help himself and broke it with a question.

"Wolfram, do you really hate me?"

Wolfram looked up to see Yuri's face and smiled. He thought that this is the perfect opportunity to tell Yuri his surprise...but he'll tease him first...

"Of course not... How could I possibly hate the father of the child I'm carrying?" Wolfram asked in a very, very, very fast manner.

The blonde didn't take a second longer for Yuri to think and grabbed him by the collar and crashed his lips onto Yuri's. Yuri was shocked but he wasn't able to comprehend everything that Wolfram said. Even though his thoughts were clouded, it didn't stop him from responded.

"_I can't make out everything that he said but I think he said – No, no, it can't be; that's impossible, right? He can't be..." _Yuri thought in disbelief.

A usual, Wolfram was the one who broke the kiss, but this time, he wasn't panting; he had a sweet smile on his angelic face. He sat up and placed his hand on Yuri's. He looked at Yuri with teary eyes and told him about his surprise...

"Yuri...we're going to be parents now... You're going to be the father of this child, whether you like it or not!"

Yuri was speechless; he gawked at Wolfram and would blink for a couple of times. Wolfram became worried, he felt like he did something wrong and he felt nervous because he didn't know what's going to happen after Yuri gawks. Yuri stopped gawking and withdrew his hand. He held him real close and embraced him like there was no tomorrow. He felt tears dampen his cheeks as he continued expressing how happy he was in his speechless condition. Tears also escaped Wolfram's emerald like eyes for he was very happy. Yuri withdrew himself and stood up to seep up Wolfram off his feet and to institute another almost unending kissing session. The session did last a really long time, and when they _finally_ decided to break it, Yuri told him what he really felt about the situation.

"Wolfram, I can't possibly tell you happy I am to take this responsibility of being the father of our child... I think this is the best gift you could ever give me..."

Yuri gave him a brief kiss on the forehead. Wolfram gave him a cheerful grin and decided to tease him...

"I guess this means that you don't mind if I'm going to abort the baby..."

"How could you be so heartless?"

"I'm just kidding..."

"That's a relief... I thought you -"

"Did you hear that?! Daddy Yuri is very happy for you to be here! I bet he's going to love you as much he loves me and that he'll take care of you as much as he did with me..." Wolfram exclaimed as he put his hand on his stomach.

The two exchanged smiles with each other and chuckled. Yuri sat down Wolfram got off of him. Wolfram sat next to him and offered the double-black to lie on his lap. Yuri couldn't resist an offer that, can he?

Things were back to being peaceful and serene again for a while. Yuri would relax at the soothing brushes of Wolfram's hand against his hair and the soft breezes the wind was giving.

A few minutes later, he sat up again and questioned his spouse.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Wolfram looked at him drowsily and answered what he can.

"It's because I didn't want to..." He fell asleep.

Yuri smiled; he already knew what his spouse was going to say...

"Let me guess, you don't want me to treat you like a vulnerable woman, right?" Yuri carefully carried him up, doing his best not to drop him.

He slowly walked towards the castle to place Wolfram's sleeping body on their bed.

"I can't believe that it's that time already that time already... The hours passed by so quickly, didn't it?" Yuri whispered to Wolfram. "I also can't believe that I'm going to be a father now... Well, I guess that's the reason why you became childish lately..."

He opened the door without that much difficulty. He didn't bother closing it after entering the room. He placed Wolfram's sleeping body on the bed and removed his boots. He also covered him up with a blanket. He placed a chair beside the bed for him to sit on. He watched the blonde's sleeping form as thought entered and exited his head.

"_We were young when we were engaged. Well, I was... And just a year after that we got married... 15 mazoku years later, we're blessed with a child... Time sure passes by quickly... I'm just 19 on Earth and yet, there had been a lot of things that already happened in my early age... Maybe that's why Wolfram was acting like this...because he wanted me to act like my age..." _

**The End**

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I posted another story... I hope this one's not too bad for anyone's taste... Please review; I want to know what you think of this one... Review? Please?


End file.
